The Playboy Prince
by Emo Sheep
Summary: Annabeth is interning at the largest architecture firm in Atlantis that is until she losses her job and is forced to become a maid at the palace where she meets the uncontrollable prince Perseus who takes a strange obsession with Annabeth. Very OOC for Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Will Miss Chase please enter my office."

As I walked through my bosses door into his office I could tell that it wasn't good news. If the look on his face wasn't enough a long line of crying employees had been streaming from his office all morning.

"Take a seat Miss Chase. Unfortunately due to budget cuts we have had to lay off fifty employees and you are one of them."

Ten minutes later I was standing outside the building I had for the last year come to call my home. I hailed a cab which took at least ten minutes and gave the driver my address. In about 15 minutes I was almost pushed out by the cabbie in his attempt to get away as fast as possible.

I walked up the marble steps into my apartment building ran to the closing doors of the lift but I just missed it and so started climbing the stairs to my floor. On reaching the door I searched through my handbag trying to find my keys. I pushed open the door with my foot and walked inside.

My apartment was stylish and chic but seeing as my job had been in architecture that was no surprise to anyone. The living room was large and open palm leading to a kitchen that was slate grey and very modern. Leaving my heels at the door I slid along the wood floor in my tights to the fridge to find the ice cream.

On my salary I could never afford this apartment but this building belongs to the company and I share it with 2 other employees. Both of whom had probably lost their jobs. I found the ice cream and grabbed a spoon closing the drawer with my hip. I padded out to my favourite spot by the window to watch the Atlantian traffic.

Half a tub later I heard the lock turn.

"Hey Annabeth you home."

"Yeah I'm by the window."

One of my roommates Juniper walked around the corner. Her mascara streaked down her face an obvious sign that she had also been fired.

"Come here."

I held my arms out to offer her a hug. She rushed into my arms and proceeded to cry all over the shoulder of my suit jacket. When she noticed this she tried to apologise.

"It's fine I'm not going to need it again when I get my job at the burger van."

"As if you're very talented they were stupid for firing you."

"And you. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll probably work in the family firm or go back to college. What about you?"

"I don't know. First I need to find a new apartment seeing as we only have a week left here. Then I will find a job I don't care what I just need the money."

Juniper was lucky her family came from money and she only needs to phone home and she will be sent money from one of her fathers bank accounts. Surprisingly she isn't spoilt at all and in fact is more down to earth than most people from less wealthy families.

Money has always been a problem for me. I saved all the money from my paper rounds since I was 12 to move to the city when I turned 16. My parents probably don't even own a phone and they certainly can't afford to visit. They live in one of Atlantis' poorest suburbs.

"Hey let's turn on the tv and see what that idiot that we call a prince has been up to."

I smiled and walked with her to the large grey sofa in the middle of the room. I flicked the tv on to Secret the channel that deals with celebrities and their crap. Their favourite topic was the royal family. Mostly because there was always a scandal going and everyone knows them.

Sure enough a large picture of a brown haired boy appeared on the screen. The voice of Aphrodite the royal gossip correspondent gushed about the latest problems in the royal family.

"Prince Perseus was spotted leaving a strip club last night being carried by his bodyguards."

Sure enough there was a photo of the prince dressed in shirt and slacks being carried by 2 burly men while trying not to throw up. This was nothing new and for Aphrodite this was a slow news day. The prince was 20 only a year older than me but he had been arrested multiple times on a variety of charges from drug dealing to DUI. Women my age were meant to, no expected to be in love with him and he definitely knew that.

"The king and queen are said by inside sources to be very worried about the behaviour of their son and are said to be looking for a suitable wife for the playboy prince."

"A wife you have to be kidding who would have him."

Juniper's face contorted with laughter. I chuckled along but also felt bad for the king and queen. Looking at the photo of them now on the tv I could see the desperation in their eyes.

"I don't get why everyone finds the prince so attractive I mean he seems like a dick head but his friend with the curly hair he is cute."

Using my best Aphrodite voice I replied.

"But darling he had such a tough childhood. Only one pony and so much work, standing and waving all day everyday, living in a palace isn't easy you know."

All the ice cream had made Juniper very hyper and we continued to mock our favourite host until our other roommate walked into the room.

"Not this crap again."

"I'm sorry but this is very informative and mentally stimulating."

"Whatever Annabeth. Wait did you eat all the ice cream?"

Connor looked at me with pleading eyes. I handed him the empty pot. In one swift motion he threw it into the bin. Looking up at the screen which was now showing a photo of the prince in a three piece suit with a girl, I recognised from some commercials, on his arm.

"Did you know my brother works at the palace?"

"Is that your twin?"

"Yeah Travis is a butler and apparently the prince is worse in real life than he is on screen."

"Okay how is that possible."

"I don't know but half the stuff he does never leaves the palace."

Many rumours and tubs of ice cream later I climbed between the sheets of my bed for a sleepless night of nightmares about princes in burger vans.

**Hi Im sorry about this but the first chapters are never the best and this is just the setting for the story. **

**I wrote this on a plane to Japan on my phone so it isn't my finest but I hope you like where the story is heading.**

**Ally**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I stretched out my hands unfortunately they found the patch of melted Strawberry ice cream left on the sheets. Pulling back the covers I padded to the bathroom to wash my sticky hand.

Walking through the living room I saw Connor passed out the sofa surrounded by empty ice cream tubs. I laughed softly as to not wake him.

When I reached the bathroom I washed the sticky residue off my hand then splashed my face with water to try and wake myself up from my sleepy slumber. I dried my face with a towel and looked at my face in the mirror.

My limp blonde hair looked how I felt this morning. My grey eyes stared back at me. I always disliked my eyes, every girl in magazines I read had sparkling green or blue eyes but I had eyes that looked like a storm and that didn't really help with my love life. Guys often didn't like to stare into a storm over a romantic dinner.

I sighed pulled my hair into a low ponytail, the hairstyle that conveyed my lack of effort this morning. Walking back into the dark living room rubbing the sleep from my eyes I tripped over a pair of shoes and crashed to the floor.

"Who's there? What's going on? I'm armed!"

Connor woken from his sleep by my fall was now stood on the table holding a spoon in both hands flailing them around in an attempt to thwart the imaginary attacker.

"It's just me, Annabeth."

"Oh … Ummm … Sorry."

"It's fine. You should probably get some sleep in your bed."

"Good idea."

My roommate sheepishly trudged out of the room still holding the spoons. I sat down on the chair by the computer and logged on to find my CV.

A few hours later ….

"Bye guys I'm going to the interview."

I had wasted no time in finding possible jobs. I only had a week to find a job otherwise I had no money and no where to live. I had applied to multiple firms and had heard back from 2 and was on my way for an interview.

I was dressed in my interview suit. A grey jacket and skirt that was very practical and very hideous. I grabbed my bag off the side and stepped into the hall.

Down in the lobby I collected my mail and walked outside onto the street.

Atlantis is the largest and capital city of our land of Olympus. There were 12 kingdoms each with its own royal family that ruled over their subjects. Atlantis was full of skyscrapers and was mainly full of offices but there was one place to relax. The marina, with its terrific view promenade of shops and water sports facilities it was the only place to hang out and was always busy.

I ran down the street as best as I could in my heels trying not to knock into anyone. I was late thanks to the bus and if I wasn't there on time for my interview I was definitely not going to get the job.

Times were hard in all over Olympus at the moment but especially in Atlantis. The gap between rich and poor was at an all time high and while children were starving the prince was partying all night and attending balls with tables of food that were hardly touched at the end of the night.

I reached the high rise tower that was home to Party Pony Inc, Atlantis' top event planning company. Not my first choice but I was desperate and would take anything. I opened the door into the cool reception. The receptionist gave me a stare that made me feel very uncomfortable.

" I'm here for the receptionist position."

"I'm sorry the position has already been filled."

The look on her face made me think that she wasn't as sorry as she said. I sighed loudly causing her look to harden. I walked out of the building and checked my phone. I had 3 new messages. Connor had sent me a picture of a kitten with its head stuck in a piece of bread as his special way of wishing me luck. The other 2 messages interested me more. One was from Andromeda Cruise the second company I had applied to and the largest cargo ship company in all the lands.

'Dear Miss Chase we are sorry to inform you that the position to which you were applying has been filled but we thank you for your time and wish you luck in your future.'

It felt like I had been punched in the gut it took all of my strength not to crumble into the pavement. I slapped myself mentally, 'you're a Chase you didn't make it here by giving up.' I pulled my shoulders back to stand up straight to improve my outlook. I remembered the other message and saw it was from my best friend Piper.

"Hey it's my day off from the palace do you want to meet up for coffee?"

I smiled this was what I needed, Piper's happiness was infectious and she could always cheer me up. I texted back a reply and agreed to meet her in a small café a 5 minute walk away. Y

I set off with a knowledge that things could only get better.

Percy POV

"Shit what time is it Grover?"

"About 1."

"Crap."

I sat up in the bed and looked around my room. On the dresser there were about 8 empty bottles that last night contained a litre of vodka. The lamp had been knocked off the side along with a load of other crap. I walked out onto the balcony to find half of my closet dumped in the pool below.

"How bad was it?"

My best friend and butler Grover was standing in the middle of the wrecked room running his hand through his curly hair.

"Pretty bad Perce. We had to remove you from a strip club at about 3 in the morning and your parents want to talk to you."

I groaned and rubbed my head then walked to the bathroom in search of something to stop the headache that was tearing my head open. I found some medicine and dry swallowed it.

"You have to meet your parents this afternoon and you have a trip to a company scheduled for this afternoon."

"Cancel that and tell my parents I'm too ill and I'll meet them tomorrow."

"They were pretty .. well they aren't happy and they just want to help."

"No I'm not seeing them."

With that I pushed Grover out of the room and crawled back into bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares about palaces and strippers.

**Stupid jet lag has me up at 2 in the morning in Japan meaning I decided to write another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. **

**This opening is quite slow but hopefully they should meet next chapter. **

**To to make this story the best it can be I am looking for a beta reader message me or review if interested.**

**Follow,Favourite or Review**

**Ally**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

"Piper!"

"Oh my god, Annabeth!"

I saw my best friend sitting by the window in our favourite café just off the main street fiddling with her bracelet. My hand automatically went to my own bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist as it always was. We had matching charm bracelets that we had bought when we were children. Every year we bought a new charm. I had 7 charms on my bracelet and she had the same. Each one represented a memory and whenever I felt sad or alone I just looked at my wrist and I knew that I would always have someone who cared for me.

My best friend looked amazing as she usually did. Piper could wear sweats and still looked like she had just stepped of a runway in Milan. Maybe it was something to do with her father; Tristan Mclean was a world-renowned movie star and had tons of screaming female fans that worshipped the ground where he walked. Piper didn't like to talk about her father who she had basically disowned him and refused all offers of money. Although she was nothing like her father Piper had definitely inherited his good looks and photogenic smile. Piper was wearing a flowing blue jumpsuit that looked fantastic against her skin tone. Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose fishtail braid that showed off her high cheekbones. She was wearing minimal makeup just some brown eye shadow that showed off her eyes. When she saw me she smiled and I immediately felt myself smiling back, which was the effect that she had always had on me.

I walked over pulling my hair out of my ponytail and shaking my blonde curls loose. Piper stood up to meet me and pulled me into a tight hug. I breathed in the smell of incense that lingered on her skin and breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that I would always have my best friend here for me no matter how bad my life got.

"Annabeth I have missed you so much. You look amazing, I love your hair it looks so beautiful I'm very jealous and you're still wearing your charm bracelet"

"Of course I'm wearing it and so are you and don't you dare say that your hair isn't beautiful it most definitely is. I've missed you too."

I ordered a pot of herbal tea for me and Piper and some lemon cake covered with sprinkles to eat because I was starving after running around the city all morning.

"So what's new with you?"

Piper cocked her head to one side and looked at me intently. I stared down at my tea and stirred it unable to meet her eye. Piper could see right through me and knew something was wrong.

"What's happened? Annabeth? Tell me."

My best friend glared at me as I nervously played with a small packet of sugar that was left on the table but after I had managed to make a complete mess I realised that I couldn't put it off anymore and I looked up at my best friend and found myself spilling all of my problems about my job, my housing issues and the interviews.

"Aww Annabeth I'm so sorry you should've told me."

My best friend looked at me with her eyes full of sadness. She dropped her shoulders when suddenly a familiar expression crept across her face.

"I've just had the best idea, you can just stay at my flat."

I felt my face drop. Piper was crazy some times but this was one of the craziest things she had ever suggested. I looked at her face to try and see if she was joking. I knew Piper and the look she was giving me was deadly serious.

"Piper I can't just move in with you I mean…"

I stuttered to a halt as I tried to focus my thoughts. Piper took this break in the conversation as an opportunity to plead her case.

"I've been looking for a roommate and who better than my best friend. I mean we've lived together before in college and I miss having a roommate."

My best friend looked at me with her puppy dog eyes that she had perfected when she was 5 and had been using them to get her own way ever since.

"Piper you don't have to do this. I mean I'm sure I can find somewhere. A week is a really long time and I could always stay at a hotel until I can find somewhere."

"I'm not having my best friend stay in a hotel when I have a spare room. You can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Why wait?"

I spluttered unable to think of anyway to answer her. I sighed but I knew there was no point in arguing with her. Piper had a way of making everyone do what she wanted and I was no exception. When Piper made up her mind she stuck to it. I may as well accept my fate and get on with it and staying with my best friend couldn't be that bad.

"Fine I'll stay with you."

"Yay I'm so excited I'll clear out the spare room."

"I'm not staying I'll be gone as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay."

My best friends face dropped and I immediately felt bad. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay with her I thought it was going to be great, for a while, but I enjoyed my independence. I hated having to rely on anyone else even my best friend.

"I'm sorry Piper I didn't mean it I just meant that I didn't want to get in your way and that I would be out of your perfect hair as soon as I get a job and I've already applied to tons of jobs and I must get one of them."

Piper face changed suddenly and she looked at me with and expression I didn't recognize.

"Annabeth if you really need a job and the jobs that you applied to fall through you could always come and work with me."

I stared at Piper in shock. Previously I thought us moving in together as the craziest idea of hers but now that had been eclipsed by this new suggestion.

"NO Piper how could you even suggest that."

"I'm sorry I know it's not your ideal job but it's not that bad."

"Not that bad. Piper I'm not going to spend all day working for a royal family who are completely clueless about the lives of their people and spend their days attending parties while their subjects are starving in the street and who want to leave this land to a prince who shamelessly uses women then throws them away and is generally an inconsiderate ass."

Piper recoiled at my sudden outburst. I sighed heavily slammed my hand down on the table. An elderly couple sitting a few tables away from us looked over at the sudden noise and threw looks of absolute horror in our direction. I turned my head away in shame.

"Annabeth its not like I have to talk to them, I mean I just clean and wash laundry. All I see are mops and buckets half the time. I consider it a privilege if I get to polish a mirror. I don't see the king and queen and the few times I've seen the prince he's just ignored me. Its good money and the workload is easy plus the hours are really good also the palace housekeepers are so desperate they're running out of staff. They'll literally employ anyone."

"That's a much needed boost to my self-esteem. I'm an anyone."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just …"

"I know Piper it's fine. I just don't want to be anyone's servant."

"Not a servant, honey, just a maid."

"Oh that makes it so much better."

"Stop it don't be so sarcastic."

I bowed my head at my friend's angry tone. I felt so bad. I didn't mean anything by it I was just not such a big fan of our royal family and the idea of working for them was not in my plan.

"Fine Piper I will make a deal, if I can't get a job in this week then I'll apply."

"Perfect."

I saw a look I knew all to well on my friend's face and realised far to late that I had just fallen into one of my best friend's infamous traps.

Pppppaaggeebrreak…

" So … I'll see you tomorrow roomie."

After 2 hours, 3 pots of tea and too many embarrassing stories to count Piper and I had finished talking and were saying our goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"You're seeing me tomorrow."

I laughed at my old friend's comment and smiled at the thought of moving in with her.

"I know but it seems so long to wait."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"See you soon Pipes."

"See you."

I grabbed by bag and swung my jacket over my shoulders. The rain had stopped and I was feeling optimistic.

PaGeBrEaK

I heard the familiar click as my key turned in the lock.

"I'm home, anyone in?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen."

I heard the singsong sound of Juniper's voice and breathed deeply trying to prepare myself to tell her about my move. I knew that she would take it harshly and personally.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Juniper sitting on the worktop in sweatpants and a t-shirt eating a bowl of cake mixture. She had the mixture all over her face yet still looked like a goddess of beauty.

" Oh hey Annabeth I was planning on making cupcakes but then I couldn't be bothered to wait for them to bake so I just started eating the mixture."

My roommate's face turned bright red as she blushed furiously.

"Relax Juniper I would have done the same … and also I have some news to talk to you about."

Juniper sensing the tone in my voice stopped eating and stared at me.

"I'm moving out."

"Yes we all are."

"…Tomorrow."

Juniper dropped the bowl on the floor and I watched as the mixture spilled all over the floor. Her face scrunched up and her body started to shake.

"I'm so sorry- I'm so clumsy- I just- wasn't expecting you to be leaving so soon- I thought that we would have until the end of the week and … now you're … leaving so soon."

I pulled the sobbing Juniper into my arms and we stood there for what seemed like hours and perhaps it was. It must have been at least 20 minutes because Connor arrived home and found us still hugging covered all over in cake mixture.

"What did I miss? What's going on?"

"Annabeth is moving out … tomorrow."

This caused a fresh bout of crying from Juniper and Connor rushed over and joined into our hug. After we had finished crying I pulled back and wiped my makeup stained cheeks.

"Guys I think we should start packing because it's going to take forever to put everything in the boxes."

"I suppose we should."

Juniper sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. I grabbed a mop and after leaving our group hug I mopped up the cake mixture still on the floor.

pAgEbReAk

I sighed as I looked around the room I had come to call my home. The walls were bare and my cupboard was bare. I had 3 bags full of my stuff that were lying at my feet. I slung the gym bag over my shoulder and grabbed the rest of my bags and took a long look at my apartment. I breathed a heavy sigh and closed the door on that chapter of my life.

Looking back at that moment I really wish that I could have read ahead it would have saved me a lot of problems.

**Hello everyone**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently but I've had exams all week but they are all over for now. **

**I'm sitting on the sofa resting my shins because somehow I've got shin splints and I have to do my Duke of Edinburgh expedition on Saturday and Sunday. (basically I have to walk 26km in 2 days and carry a rucksack that probably weighs more than me.**

**I may be slightly broken by Monday.**

**Ally**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

I was sat on an impressive grey armchair in the office of the head housekeeper at the palace. A week had gone past and as hard as I tried I couldn't find a job. It wasn't for lack of trying I had spent every waking hour on the phone, the computer or just walking the streets looking everywhere for a job, and I mean everywhere.

So that was how I came to be here I looked around the room. There was a cosy fireplace and the décor was very like a hunting lodge. The door creaked open and I jumped to my feet. A woman entered with black hair tied up in a bun. She was incredibly beautiful and when she gave me a warm smile I immediately felt like she could be trusted.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Annabeth, my name is Silena and I'm the head housekeeper here at the palace. If you have any issues then don't hesitate to ask. Every morning you will come to my office here and receive you tasks this will differ from day to day. I hear that you are staying in the service quarters so we will just subtract a small fee from your wages which you will receive every week. I think that's just about everything. If you want to follow me I'll show you to your room and help get you settled in."

"Thanks Silena that would be lovely." I smiled at her; she turned and walked out of the door. I followed her out into the hall.

"Right so this is the servants main hall. Along here is the offices of all the heads of departments, down the corridor to the right is the kitchen and on the left is the laundry room."

The hall was busy with people dressed in the uniform of the palace. The women in grey skirts, white shirts and green ties. The men wore grey suits with green ties and they all had immaculately polished black shoes. They all looked tired and overworked. None of them smiled as they worked and I felt a sense of despair from every person that walked past.

Looking at Silena I could see that the sight of her work force made her feel like I did. She took a deep breath and plastered on a show business smile. "If we go up these stairs we will be in the main wing of the palace. We aren't going to go up there now as it will disrupt the royal family so you're going to have to learn on the job. Don't worry I'll send someone with you the first few times. This is just one wing of the palace the others are mostly used for visiting royal families. IN the main wing there is the ballroom, the gym, the dining room, the…"

I let Silena continue to rattle off the faculties that the royals had at their fingertips. I drifted off into my own mind and concentrated on counting the number of stairs we were climbing. I reached 106 by the time we came to a stop.

"… And finally the rooms of the king, queen and prince. So here we are the servants rooms. This is you number 11. I'm just next-door and on the other side is Thalia who will be showing you the ropes for the next week. I'll give you a minute to unpack and get settled in. Your luggage was brought up and should be waiting in there. Come down to my office and I will assign you your duties in half an hour."

Handing me the key she turned and walked away. I turned the key in the lock, the door creaked open slowly I peeked my head around the door and turned up my face in disgust. There was a single bed that was covered in a layer of dust and through the door was a bathroom with a cracked sink and a shower covered in lime scale. I walked back to the main bedroom and picked up my suitcase and put it on the bed. The rest of my stuff was in the basement of Piper's apartment building. This job was only short term so I had just bought a few outfits and my toiletries. I put the clothes in the wardrobe and then headed out onto the corridor.

After walking down the 106 stairs to the basement I walked along the corridor until I came to Silena's door. I knocked and heard her singsong voice telling me to enter. I pushed the door open and found her sitting behind the desk. On the desk there was one of the uniforms that everyone wore and I guessed was for me.

"I forgot to give you your uniform so here it is. There's a bathroom through that door so go and get changed. Leave your clothes in this bag and you can collect them after your shift." Silena handed me a plastic bag and I walked through to the bathroom.

I changed into the skirt, shirt and tie. I found that the skirt showed every single curve and I felt quite self-conscious wearing it. I walked back into the office and found a black spiky haired girl sitting on the chair across form Silena.

"Ahh Annabeth pass me the bag I'll just put it behind my desk. This is Thalia; she is going to be showing you the ropes. Girls you are going to start by polishing the 3rd floor Petunia corridor. All the corridors are named after varieties of flowers and rooms after animals. You'll get the hang of it in a while. The mops and brushes are just down the corridor. Let's get to work."

I nodded and followed Thalia out of the room. We entered a stone room with appliances positioned on hooks on the walls. Thalia walked over to a corner and lifted a metal bucket off the wall she grabbed a mop and handed them both to me. "There you go the taps over there go and fill it up halfway with water then wait for me over by the door." I did I as I was told and watched as Thalia did the same.

She pushed open the door and walked briskly down the corridor. I struggled to keep up until she came to a halt by a small wooden door. Pulling it open she stepped inside. There was a small light and a flight of stairs. We started to climb until we reached what I presumed was the 3rd floor. "I'm guessing you haven't been up here before. Basically the royal family prefer to not see or hear their servants so they had these corridors and staircases built in the walls. Stupid I know." Thalia looked at me and rolled her eyes. She didn't seem impressed by the royal lifestyle.

When she pushed open the door it led onto a lavishly decorated hallway decorated with gold ornaments and oil paintings. I looked around in wonder, it was unlike anything I had every seen before or would again for that matter. Thalia however seemed less than impressed.

"Right we are going to start over here and then work backwards towards the door. Come on." We walked over to the other side of the hall and got to work. It was tough but nothing I couldn't handle after about an hour we had done half the hall. Thalia seemed nice though I had no clue why she was working here, as she seemed to be as anti-royal as they come.

I was just laughing at a joke that Thalia had told something to do with penguins and sunglasses. Suddenly a loud bang came from behind me. I turned around to see a man just slamming a door. He had black hair and piercing green eyes that seemed bottomless. I stared at him and he stared at me. I lost all concept of time as we studied each other.

Our stare was broken by the sound of a woman's voice. "Perseus would you please hurry up we cannot keep Princess Rachel waiting." The man walked past me and I watched his retreating figure as it turned the corner.

"Dear lord that was intense, usually the prince doesn't even acknowledge us. Yet here you are having a full on staring contest in the middle of the corridor. Something is going on for sure." I shrugged; I still couldn't get over the feeling of his eyes on mine. Grey meeting green.

**Sorry about the long wait but they have finally met. Let me now what you thought.**


End file.
